La ambrosía de Thalía
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: Thalía recuerda mientras siguen a Grover. Este fic participa en el reto Ambrosía y Néctar del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**Los personajes son de Rick Riordan, yo sólo creo historias con ellos. **

**_Este fic participa en el reto Ambrosía y Néctar del foro El campamento Mestizo.  
_****Palabras: 854 según Word.**

* * *

Estaba cansada. Tan cansada.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podríamos soportar así?

Yo sabía que teníamos que hacer caso a Grover, el sátiro que nos encontró vagando por unas monedas. Tenía el cabello rizado, y se aterrorizó mucho con la Égida, casi se hace en sus pantalones, sin embargo trataba de ser valiente. Admiré eso de él, Luke, en cambio, estaba molesto.

−¿Y si nos separan Thals? –me dijo una noche donde nos quedamos despiertos viendo las estrellas, un día de los buenos, donde los monstruos casi no nos habían molestado.

−No podrán Luke, siempre seremos una familia, no importe lo que pase –prometí, sintiéndome segura.

−Siempre –respaldó, mirándome con sus ojos bonitos. Luke era un poco mayor que yo, pero yo me sentía protectora en torno a él. Vete a saber, me gustaba un poco, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Grover vino de nuevo esa mañana. Ésta vez, aceptamos a ir con él. Annabeth estaba un poco desconfiada y se agarraba a la mano de Luke como un salvavidas.

−Estarán seguros tan pronto lleguemos allí, lo prometo−nos dijo mirándonos a los ojos, sus palabras fueron sinceras.

Estábamos listos. Las mochilas traían casi todo lo necesario para un semidiós. Un poco de ambrosía y néctar, lo suficiente por si teníamos algún accidente. Por accidente me refiero a luchas feas con monstruos. Habíamos tenido unas cuantas (muchas) de esas y no eran bonitas.

Alguien diría que ser semidiós sería guay, con papi o mami siendo un dios, pero no lo era realmente. Era todo más bien como ser perseguido y siendo cortado/mutilado/desangrado o en el último de los casos asesinado por monstruos que se suponían que eran mitos o sobrevivir luchando con lo que se te pusiera en frente. Ciertamente, la segunda opción me parecía mucho mejor.

Otra cosa que apestaba de ser semidiós: cuando todo parece ir bien, todo se puede volver realmente malo en cuestión de segundos.

Pronto nos encontrábamos corriendo, con Grover soltando de vez en cuando un _ba-ha_ nervioso de cabra y Annabeth esforzándose a correr al ritmo de Luke.

−Vamos Luke, hora de enfrentarlos –dije, cuando tomamos un poco de distancia. –Podemos vencerlos, como a los otros. Anni, escóndete. Cuídala Grover.

Luke y Annabeth asintieron a mis palabras. Grover agarraba con nerviosismo unas flautas de bambú. Éramos buenos luchadores, incluso la pequeña Annabeth con su afilada inteligencia a tan corta edad.

Nos giramos y enfrentamos a lo que nos perseguía.

Eran dos perros del infierno y una esfinge. No debían ser tan inteligentes, porque no nos habían encontrado hasta ahora.

Los perros atacaron sin dudar. Acabamos rápido con ellos, peor la esfinge se acercaba lentamente, con sus garras al aire.

−Ricos niños semidioses. Esfinge buena tendrá su comida –casi ronroneó. Yo me tensé. Luke estaba a mi lado, sería fácil de acabar entre los dos, pero entonces un gruñido cortó el aire. Otra cosa venía hacía nosotros.

La esfinge se asustó con la Égida, pero no tanto como para frenarla durante mucho tiempo. Luke se movía silenciosamente.

Auch. Eso había sido malditamente rápido. Miré hacia abajo. Una de sus garras me había rasguñado y salía de mi pecho sangre. Ella sonrío con su cara fea, pero se había distraído conmigo y no vio a Luke rodeándola, cortando a través de ella con su espada. Generalmente hacíamos eso con monstruos que se refrenaban con la mirada de Medusa en mi escudo, pero nunca antes se habían movido tan rápido ni me habían hecho daño.

−¿Estás bien? –Luke preguntó frenéticamente, mientras íbamos lo más rápido posible hacía donde estaba Annabeth.

−Sólo necesito un poco de ambrosía, no te preocupes− dije, mientras me sentaba junto a Annabeth. Sinceramente sólo ahora sentía el dolor, parecían punzadas, pero no podía determe mucho tiempo, sabía que algo más nos seguía.

Saqué un poco de la comida de los dioses de mi mochila morada, con un poco de disgusto, por los recuerdos que me traería.

Di la primera mordida y de inmediato me sentí mejor, cálida y envuelta en recuerdos lejanos, en sabores deliciosos.

−_Thali, Thali, ¿cuándo edtán galletas? –me preguntó mi Jason con sus ojitos azules abiertos de emoción. Por fin había comprado todos los ingredientes para hacer galletas. Mamá seguía dormida, después de la botella de vino de anoche._

−_Pronto bebé− amaba a mi pequeño hermano. Si no fuera por él, hace mucho que me habría ido._

_Sus ojos azules como los míos me miraron ansiosos, cuando saqué las galletas del horno. Su expresión de felicidad era todo para mí, después de la enésima promesa rota de mamá, de la botella tirada en la alfombra de su cuarto._

_Las galletas estaban deliciosas y a Jason le encantaron. Eran con chispitas de chocolate y era la mejor comida que me había salido hasta ahora. _

−_Edtan "dicas" Thali –me miró, después de acabarse su cuarta galleta. La inocencia de sus ojitos me ponía la piel chinita y me daban ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte. _

−Hermano –susurré, las lágrimas conteniéndose en mis ojos, Luke mirándome con melancolía y con Annabeth colgada a él. Grover miraba alrededor nerviosamente. Algo espeso flotaba en el ambiente, podía sentirlo.

−Sigamos−grazné –Muéstranos el camino Grover.

* * *

**Pues bueno, espero que les halla gustado! **

**Angie**


End file.
